The insulin receptor in vivo has been studied in the whole animal and a computer model which describes the insulin-insulin receptor interaction in vivo has been developed. We have extended these studies to humans in both normal and obese subjects. It is estimated that in humans, between 47-76% of the insulin outside of the pancreatic Beta-cell is bound to receptors in vivo.